Róża
by Inveleth
Summary: Od śmierci Szarej Strażniczki stał się zamkniętym w sobie odludkiem. Taki stan rzeczy niepokoił ją bardzo. Dużo lepiej byłoby gdyby krzyczał, ciskał przedmiotami, chodził wściekły, wszystko byłoby lepsze od tej ponurej obojętności.


- Wasza Wysokość? – Głos Wynne poniósł się echem po wysoko sklepionej sali. Czarodziejka rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. W środku nie było nikogo. Pewnym krokiem przemierzyła komnatę kierując się do drzwi wiodących do królewskich apartamentów. Kolejne dwa pokoje, mniejsze ale równie bogato wystrojone, były puste. Dopiero po chwili wahania zdecydowała się wejść do królewskiej sypialni. Przez moment myślała, że i tu nikogo nie ma. Zanim jednak wycofała się na korytarz, dostrzegła przygarbioną sylwetkę siedzącą na łóżku. Na środku pokoju stała niewielka dębowa skrzynka okuta żelazem, wieko było uchylone i Wynne dostrzegła błysk metalu, rękojeść sztyletu, który, jak rozpoznała, należał do Elissy.

- Wasza Wysokość? – Stała w progu niepewna czy powinna mu przeszkadzać. Mężczyzna siedzący na posłaniu nie zareagował. Dopiero gdy zawołała go po raz drugi, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na czarodziejkę. Jego oczy były pełne bólu, i serce kobiety przepełniła fala współczucia.

- Alistair?- Jej głos był miękki i ciepły, przepełniony uczuciem.

Młody król zwiesił głowę, i kobieta dostrzegła jak dłonią gładził skórzaną okładkę jakiejś książki. Po przyjrzeniu się stwierdziła, że był to dziennik Szarej Strażniczki. Z pomiędzy kartek wysunął się zasuszony kwiat róży. Starsza kobieta z wahaniem przestąpiła próg królewskiej sypialni, mijając kufer, w którym spoczywały osobiste rzeczy Bohaterki Fereldenu, usiadła na skraju łóżka ze smutkiem spoglądając na zeschłe płatki, rozsypane na dywanie.

- Martwa – szepnął Alistair i Wynne nie mogła stwierdzić czy miał na myśli różę, czy może jej właścicielkę. Mężczyzna ukrył twarz w rękach, dziennik zsunął się z jego kolan na podłogę. Kartki otwarły się na ostatniej zapisanej stronie, czarodziejka rozpoznała charakter pisma Elissy, zgrabne, drobne literki, lekko pochyłe, starannie wykaligrafowane, z fantazyjnymi zawijasami. Jej oko przykuło imię Morrigan pojawiające się kilkakrotnie w tekście. Czemu ostatnie zapiski Eli miały dotyczyć apostatki, która zniknęła tuż przed wymarszem z Redcliffe? Przez długą chwilę oboje siedzieli w milczeniu. Wynne nie była pewna czy znajdą się słowa, które mogłyby pocieszyć młodego króla. Do tej pory trzymał się dzielnie. Był opanowany, zdystansowany, czasem wręcz… zimny. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest to stan naturalny dla Alistaira. Zawsze otwarty i przyjacielski, od śmierci Szarej Strażniczki stał się zamkniętym w sobie odludkiem. Taki stan rzeczy niepokoił ją bardzo. Dużo lepiej byłoby gdyby krzyczał, ciskał przedmiotami, chodził wściekły, wszystko byłoby lepsze od tej ponurej obojętności. Wynne przypomniała sobie wyraz jego twarzy, gdy żałobny kondukt odprowadzał ciało pogromczyni Arcydemona do granic królestwa. Na twarzy, na której zawsze dało wyczytać się każde uczucie, nie mogła znaleźć ni cienia emocji, oczy Alistaira były puste. Od chwili gdy zniósł ciało Elissy z wierzy fortu Drakon, nie widziała by uronił choćby jedną łzę. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

- Służący sprzątali jej pokój – odezwał się wreszcie, przeczesując dłońmi włosy. Jego cichy głosy był bez wyrazu.

- Nie mogłem… nie mogłem tam wejść… – pochylił się i podniósł z podłogi dziennik, podał go Wynne.

- Przynieśli tu to wszystko, powinni to oddać Fergusowi…

- Myślę, że Elissa chciałaby byś zatrzymał te pamiątki.

- Ale ja nie… nie wiem czy… chce je zatrzymać.

Alistair wyprostował się i czarodziejka dostrzegła głębokie cienie pod oczami młodego króla.

Westchnęła w myślach, wszystkim się wydawało, że tak dobrze to znosi. Tymczasem tak naprawdę nadal był w szoku, i tylko najbliżsi zdawali się to dostrzegać.

- Obiecałem jej, że będę silny… - szepną niemal niedosłyszalnie.

- I dotrzymujesz tej obietnicy.

- Nie potrafię… nie umiem bez niej… - jego głos załamał się i Alistair zacisnął usta w cienką linię starając się uspokoić. Najwyraźniej jednak przegrywał walkę z własnymi emocjami, jego zielonkawe oczy zaszły łzami.

- To moja wina, to ja powinienem zginąć… nie ona… ja… – umilkł znowu.

Wynne położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Elissa zrobiła to co musiała, nie możesz się obwiniać…

- To moja wina – nie dawał się przekonać, jego głos drżał teraz a łzy spłynęły po policzkach.

- Przeczytaj… - wyszeptał spoglądając na leżący na podłodze dziennik po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Czarodziejka odszukała ostatni wpis. Stronica była zapisana w pośpiechu, w niektórych miejscach tuż się rozmazał, od łez jak przypuszczała Wynne.

_Propozycja Morrigan jest nie do przyjęcia. Umieścić duszę starego boga w nienarodzonym dziecku? Przez moment myślałam, że to jest wyjście z sytuacji, gwarancja na to, że oboje będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie. No, może nie koniecznie długo, ale zabijemy Arcydemona i będziemy razem jak długo Stwórca nam pozwoli._

_Zebrałam się na odwagę i wspomniałam Alistairowi o rytuale, wziął to za żart. I właśnie wtedy mnie to uderzyło. Ta propozycja była absurdalnym żartem. Jak mogłabym być taka egoistką? Zmuszenie ukochanego mężczyzny do przespania się z kobietą, której nie cierpi to najmniejszy z minusów tego rozwiązania. A co z dzieckiem? Jak mogłabym poświęcić niewinną istotę, tylko dlatego, że boję się śmierci? Przecie to było by dziecko Alistaira. I czy Plaga się skończy skoro dusza starego boga wejdzie w to dziecko, czy może pomioty wyczują to i będą go szukać. Nie. Rytuał to zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba zrobię to co zrobić powinnam, obowiązek przede wszystkim. _

_Powiedziałam Morrigan, że nic z tego, wściekła się. Odeszła i mam przeczucie, że więcej jej nie zobaczę. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że Riordan zabije smoka. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego by Alistair zadał ostateczny cios, Ferelden za dużo już stracił, potrzebuje króla z krwi Theirinów…_

_Alistairze, cokolwiek się stanie, kocham cię… Jeśli odejdę… jeśli taka będzie wola Stwórcy… pamiętaj, że musisz być silny, wierzę w ciebie…_

Wynne wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Powinna domyśleć się że, ta chasyndzka wiedźma nie zniknęła tak po prostu. Cóż za makabryczny plan. Czy ten chory pomysł narodził się w głowie czarnowłosej apostatki, czy może podsunęła jej go Flemeth? Wszystko zaczęło układać się w całość.

- Gdybym wtedy jej nie wyśmiał… Stwórco… była by teraz przy mnie.

Wynne zmarszczyła brwi.

- Tego nie możesz wiedzieć. Rytuały magii krwi, a ten na taki mi wygląda, są bardzo skomplikowane i ryzykowne. Gdyby rzeczywiście było jakieś wyjście, myślisz, że Szarzy Strażnicy by go nie znali?

- To mogło się udać… - upierał się.

- Ale za jaką cenę Alistairze, za jaką cenę?

Spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Jak mogła tak mówić, z nich wszystkich ona, którą traktowała go jak syna? Przez ostatnie miesiące starał się, naprawdę się starał być silny, tak jak przyrzekł Elissie. Każdego dnia budził się ze świadomością, że to kolejny dzień bez niej. Miał nawał zajęć, tyle rzeczy wymagało jego uwagi. Nie dawał sobie czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym co czuje. Kładł się spać tak zmęczony, że zapadał w mrok bez snów. Był taki, jakim chciała żeby był, silny, odpowiedzialny, oddany swemu ludowi, o to go prosiła. Mimo tego dzień i noc czuł jak w każdej sekundzie pochłania go wewnętrzna pustka.

W pierwszych dniach po jej śmierci znajdował chorą przyjemność w przesiadywaniu przy jej zwłokach. Spoglądanie na woskową twarz ukochanej, tylko w niewielkiej części zabijała w nim tęsknotę. A mimo to było łatwiej patrzeć na jej zabalsamowane zwłoki, spoczywające w szklanej trumnie, na satynowych poduszkach. Mimo trupiej bladości, czerwonych szram na szyi i ramionach, zadanych pazurami bestii, wyglądała piękni i tak spokojnie, niczym śpiąca królowa.

Zabrali ją do Weishaupt, i jedyne co mu pozostało to niewielki portret, który zawisł w jego sypialni. Bolesne przypomnienie tego co stracił.

Konsumowała go tęsknota, żal i samotność. A teraz, gdy odważył się przeczytać jej dziennik, wszystkie te uczucia zaatakowały ze zdwojoną siłą. Teraz gdy dowiedział się, że była szansa…

- Nie dbam o to – uniósł mokre od łez oczy. – Oddałbym wszystko… żeby tylko z nią być. Wszystko…

Wynne westchnęła ciężka.

- Taki był jej wybór, musimy się z tym pogodzić, wszystkim nam jej brakuje, ale powinniśmy dalej robić swoje, ona by tego od nas oczekiwała.

- Wiem… Wynne, wiem – jęknął załamując ręce. Łzy znów płynęły po jego policzkach. Czarodziejka objęła go i przyciągnęła do siebie, zamykając w matczynych objęciach. Mężczyzna złożył głowę na jej ramieniu, z jego gardła dobył się dławiony szloch, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, gdy wreszcie uczucia jakie w sobie dusił znalazły ujście.


End file.
